<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Guess I've won." by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151525">"Guess I've won."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 100words, Dare, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Scorbus, Short &amp; Sweet, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus play a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Guess I've won."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://100words.dreamwidth.org/">100Words</a>, using prompt #225 'Dare'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I dare you…” Albus grins, his cheeks flushed pink. “To kiss me.”<br/><br/>Scorpius snorts, giving his best friend a shove.<br/><br/>“Piss of, Al.”<br/><br/>“If you don’t, I’ll win the game.”<br/><br/>“Isn’t that what you want?” Scorpius asks, raising an eyebrow, daring him to say the words.<br/><br/>Albus doesn’t take the bait. He simply shrugs, chuckling.<br/><br/>“Guess I’ve won.”<br/><br/>“No way,” Scorpius laughs, before pushing him down on the ground, kissing him hard. The kiss all tongues and teeth.<br/><br/>“I win.”<br/><br/>“Yeah…,” Albus chuckles, blushing. “I guess so.”<br/><br/>“You know you didn’t have to dare me to get a kiss, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>